The Jurassic Book, Chapter eleven
Chapter eleven of The Jurassic Book. Plot As the animals battle Zannah, Mowgli gathers his family into a barn, but some Saurornithoides fallow them. "Watch out" Jumeirah screams and Mowgli looks back, kicking one troodont that tried to attack him, he closes the door behind him and it gets locked from inside: they knew Mowgli could handle it, who swerves away to draw their attention, but only one Saurornithoides takes the bait while the rest try to break down the door. Mowgli runs into a nearby building, but the troodont bashes through a window and joins him, Mowgli tried to leave, but the troodont fallows, keeping him from going anywhere, he wretches the door off its hinges and uses it like a shield, but the dinosaur attacks anyway and knocks him off his feet and the door out of reach, and as Mowgli gets up the dinosaur looks at him with pure evil, "why are you doing this?" he asks causing the dinosaur to halt its advance and look confused, "what are you talking about?" it asks, revealing itself to be male, "why do you want to exterminate us mammals? we've coexisted before, I'm sure we can coexist again" Mowgli proposes and the troodont began having second thoughts, "it's not that easy: Zannah's too stubborn to listen, others have already tried, including some of my subordinates, only to die" the Saurornithoides retorts, "than why do you fallow her?" Mowgli presses, "we don't have a choice: she took us in under circumstances we'll never know, and molded us into doing what she wants and nothing else" the troodont answers, "that's not true: you do have a choice, but you only fallow her because you're afraid of her, and let her push you around, carrying out her goals isn't her choice, its yours" Mowgli objects much to the troodont's awe: he began feeling conflicted; while he wouldn't mind coexistence (and didn't enjoy killing for pleasure), he knew disobeying Zannah was a death-sentence, Mowgli, seeing that the Saurornithoides was distracted, decided to leave him and focus on the ones trying to break into the barn, who resorted to trying to dig under the door, and at the same time Mowgli's family try digging through a gap underneath the wall across from the door, eventually they got it big enough, "okay, Alex you go first" Meshua suggested and Alex attempts to crawl under only for one Saurornithoides to beat him to it, forcing the group to back away and resort to climbing up to the scaffoldings, at the same time outside Mowgli dealt with the two Saurornithoides trying to get through the door, attraction the attention of the one he was initially fighting, who was furious at being distracted and moves to attack, only to hesitate as he takes in the sights around him, but Mowgli didn't care and gets inside, "look out, look out" Jumeirah and Meshua shout together and Mowgli sees one Saurornithoides poking through the gap in the wall right in front of him, "up here" Alex shouts, "up here" Jumeirah repeats and Mowgli heeds it: climbing up a rope dangling from a post, just when the Saurornithoides comes fully through the hole and lunges at him, only to fall on a box, but it recovers and leaps up to join Mowgli, and the two size up, all the while Alex begins to move sideways, "Alex?" Rahhar asks, but instead of responding Alex prepares to jump up on a horizontally-positioned pole, "Alex no!" Meshua begs but Alex doesn't listen and leaps, grabbing the pole and begins to swing back and forth like a gymnast while Mowgli and the Saurornithoides continue staring each other down, "hey you" Alex shouts to the troodont, grabbing both its and Mowgli's attention, then Alex swings in and kicks the beast into the window where it falls to the ground incapacitated, also with some glass-shards embedded in it while Alex lands on his feet in triumphant, "that's my boy" Mowgli cheers and hugs him until more screeches were heard from below, "look out!" Jumeirah alerts and two more Saurornithoides enter through the gap in the wall and confront the two jungle-boys, but a roar from outside grabs their attention, and they all see it was Baloo, "hey you mutant birds, bet you'd like a bite outa this" Baloo taunts wiggling his big bear-butt at the troodonts who can't resist and leap out, only to be intercepted by Lala and Vermillion and finished, "the old butt-taunt, gets them every time" Lala jokes and everybody laugh until Jacala comes flying into a wall, "if you're not busy, we could use a hand here" Bagheera requests and Mowgli quickly jumps out the barn. Not far away in the jungle the Rajasaurus family were strolling when they began hearing what sounded like a warzone in the distance. "That's in the direction of the man-village" the father notes, "the man-cub, Zannah must be attacking his home" the mother realizes, "come on" the juvenile urges and all three fallow the sounds. Back at the village, Zannah was proving to be more than a match for everybody: she sent Rama into a house again and was currently engaging Virgil, but had to dodge when Hathi attempted to skewer her on his tusks, but this maneuver was exploited by Kaa who trips her with his body. "Bigger they are, harder they fall" Kaa remarks, but she didn't stay down and both sides pause momentarily, resulting in some Saurornithoides surrounding the good-guys, including the one Mowgli was trying to reach out to, "finish them" Zannah orders but the troodont hesitates, "you don't have to do this" Mowgli begs and all the Saurornithoides look at each other in confusion, "tough luck man-cub, I raised them since infancy to be loyal to me and no one else" Zannah scoffs, "that's a lie: they're only like this because you made them this way" Mowgli counters, "what is Mowgli doing?" Sura wonders to Maki, "no idea" Maki shrugs, "you really think you can turn them?" Zannah humors, "they're not like you by choice, they're like you against their wills" Mowgli roars and looks at the Saurornithoides he was trying to reason with, "you really think this is worth it?" he asks him, "I..." the troodont stutters, "don't bother, Hondo prove your loyalty and attack" Zannah orders to the same Saurornithoides, revealing his name to be Hondo too, but he again hesitates, "I think he's actually reconsidering his choice of living" Sandah notes secretly, "isn't there an alternative to this?" Hondo suddenly asks to Zannah, much to her bafflement, "excuse me?" Zannah demands not liking this, "I mean the man-cub is willing to let us coexist, surely we can do that" Hondo proposes, "you dare question my intentions?" Zannah growls, "oh boy" Hathi murmurs, "I'm only saying-" Hondo began, "us dinosaurs became world-rulers for a reason: the mammals cannot match us at all, I am only trying to get it all back, and I'll eliminate anyone who gets in my way!" Zannah roars and without second thought swats Hondo away with her right-hand, much to the surprise and horror of the other Saurornithoides, Mowgli and his animals and even some spectating humans, "that, was harsh" Akru notes, "Alex was right: you are a monster" Rikki howls, "stick a sock in it fur-ball" Zannah retorts, and that was enough incentive to make the other Saurornithoides officially switch sides: they all face Zannah and roar in defiance, much to her shock, "looks like they had it with you" Virgil remarks, "attack!" Mowgli roars and everybody does exactly that, but Zannah was fighting with all her might: as Maki leaps on her, the carnosaur manages to grab one Saurornithoides with her mouth and throw it into the bonfire, where it was burned alive, she also does the same to Vermillion (though fails to kill him) and homes in on Mowgli, "no!" Luri screams and gets herself caught in Mowgli's place by the jaws-of-death, who vigorously shakes her head before throwing Luri to the ground, where blood started to flood around her from the bite, "mother!" Mowgli gasps, "you're next man-cub" Zannah swears, "you'll regret that" Jacala vows when a new roar echoes, "now what?" Rama complains, "wait a second, I've heard that roar before" Kichi recalls and stepping from the jungle's shadows, three familiar faces appear in the village, "the Rajasaurus?" Kamya identifies from his family home, "never thought I'd be happy to see more killer giant reptiles" Chil remarks as the Rajasaurus and Zannah face each other, "looks like it's about to get even bloodier" Mang believes, "better get outa the way" Mao recommends and the mother Rajasaurus steps forth. The fight has just taken on a whole new turn. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter twelve Gallery Category:Fanfiction